Prehistoric Party 2014
The Prehistoric Party 2014 is an upcoming party in Club Penguin that will be taking place from January 23 to February 4, 2014. It was first confirmed by a tweet from Polo Field. https://twitter.com/polofield/status/406552337034268673 Penguins will be able to go back in time for the 2nd time to the prehistoric times by using Gary's Time Trekker 3000. Gary travels back in time to help Garugg the Ugg Ugg save the Dinosaur Puffles. Members will be able to take care of them and keep them. Storyline A message in the Snow Forts was found by Gary. It was asking for help from him by name. Gary believes that it came from his ancestor, Garugg the Ugg Ugg. Later in time, players learn that Garugg the Ugg Ugg needs help saving the Dino Puffles, though from what is unknown. Trivia *It will be the 2nd Prehistoric Party in Club Penguin. *Members will be able to adopt 6 Dinosaur Puffles which are the following: *#Yellow Stegosaurus *#Pink Stegosaurus *#Black T-rex *#Purple T-rex *#Blue Triceratops *#Red Triceratopshttp://www.clubpenguin.com/help/help-topics/puffles/what-species-dinosaur-puffles-exist *This will be the third time the Time Trekker 3000 is used, the first being the Prehistoric Party 2013, the second being in the #WaddleOn episode with Gary. *The Dinosaur Puffles will mark the first time that there have been Puffles only available for a limited time. *In The Spoiler Alert, it was confirmed the transformations from last year's party will be returning. *The Raptor and the Stegosaurus were confirmed to be new dinosaurs for the party on both the membership page and episode 8 of The Spoiler Alert. Gallery Sneak Peeks PUFFLEDINOSAURX.jpg|A sneak peek of the Dinosaur Puffles from the video "Behind the Scenes - Gold Puffles" DINOSAURPUFFLESORIGINALCP2.jpg|Another sneak peek of the Dinosaur Puffles from the video "Behind the Scenes - Gold Puffles" DINOSAURPUFFLESORIGINALCP.jpg|Another sneak peek of the Dinosaur Puffles from the video "Behind the Scenes - Gold Puffles" Stegosaurus2014.JPG|A sneak peek from the What's New Blog. Poloconfirmsdinopuffles.png|A sneak peek by Polo Field confirming that the Dinosaur Puffles will be adoptable Prehistoric2014membership.png|A sneak peek frm the Membership Page. DinosaurPufflesSneakPeek.jpg|The Dinosaur Puffle eggs along with the other Dinosaur eggs. The Spoiler Alert TheSpoilerAlertPrehistoricParty2014SneakPeek.png|A sneak peek of the Stony Town during the party TheSpoilerAlertPrehistoricParty2014SneakPeek2.png|A sneak peek of the Yum Yum room TheSpoilerAlertPrehistoricParty2014SneakPeek3.png|A sneak peek of Club Penguin's loading screen during the party TheSpoilerAlertPrehistoricParty2014SneakPeek4.png|A sneak peek of the Big Water Place room TheSpoilerAlertPrehistoricParty2014SneakPeek5.png|A sneak peek of the map during the party. TheSpoilerAlertPrehistoricParty2014SneakPeek6.png|A sneak peek of a penguin walking a Blue Dinosaur Puffle and the Igloo Backyard TheSpoilerAlertPrehistoricParty2014SneakPeek7.png|A sneak peek of the Tree Place room. TheSpoilerAlertPrehistoricParty2014SneakPeek8.png|The Dino Dig minigame. TheSpoilerAlertPrehistoricParty2014SneakPeek9.png|When you complete the Dino Dig minigame. TheSpoilerAlertPrehistoricParty2014SneakPeek10.png|A dinosaur transformation. TheSpoilerAlertPrehistoricParty2014SneakPeek11.png|A penguin hatching the Dinosaur Puffle eggs. TheSpoilerAlertPrehistoricParty2014SneakPeek12.png|A sneak peek of the prehistoric version of the Pizza Parlor WaddleOn WaddleOnPrehistoricParty2014SneakPeek.png|A sneak peek of Tyranno Town WaddleOnPrehistoricParty2014SneakPeek2.png|A sneak peek of Tricera Town and a new Tyrannosaurus transformation. WaddleOnPrehistoricParty2014SneakPeek3.png|A sneak peek of the Big Water Place WaddleOnPrehistoricParty2014SneakPeek4.png|A sneak peek pf the Yuck Swamp WaddleOnPrehistoricParty2014SneakPeek5.png|A sneak peek of Stony Town WaddleOnPrehistoricParty2014SneakPeek6.png|A sneak peek of the Hunting Spot (Note the pookie) WaddleOnPrehistoricParty2014SneakPeek7.png|A sneak peek of the prehistoric version of the Gift Shop WaddleOnPrehistoricParty2014SneakPeek8.png|A sneak peek of the volcano to hatch the Dinosaur Puffle WaddleOnPrehistoricParty2014SneakPeek9.png|A sneak peek of the Tree Place WaddleOnPrehistoricParty2014SneakPeek10.png|A sneak peek of the Time Trekker during the time warp. Screens Homepage PrehistoricParty2014Homepage.png|The first homepage graphic of the party Log-in Screens Prehistoric-Awareness-Login-Screen.png|The first log-in screen of the party Log-off Screens Logoff_Screen_Prehistoric_2014.png PrehistoricParty14Logoff2.jpg Pre-Party Week #1 SnowFortsBeforePrehistoricParty2014.png|The Snow Forts before the Prehistoric Party 2014. Week #2 PrePrehistoricParty2014Week2.png|The Snow Forts 1 week before the Prehistoric Party 2014. PrehistoricParty2014TimeTrekkerConstruction.png|The Time Trekker 1 week before the Prehistoric Party 2014. File:Sans-titre.png|The Snow Forts with the blockades. Party Tour Guide Description Construction Names in Other Languages Sources and References Category:2014 Category:Parties Category:Parties of 2014 Category:Prehistoric Party Category:January Parties